All the World's a Game
by Polymath0
Summary: Jaune always dreamed being hunter and with his aura and semblance unlocked during initiation by Pyrrha that dream doesn't seem to far anymore. Jaune's the Gamer... Yeah, Original isn't it.


Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and touched the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Closing his eyes "Uhh... Okay."

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." placing a hand on his chest "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness

Jaune still glowing in a concerned tone "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha gets back up "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." Pyrrha grins as she watches the scratch on Jaune's cheek close up and vanish "You have a lot of it."

Jaune smiles and looks at his hands as the glowing stops "Wow...Hmmm?"

Jaune looks at Pyrrha and sees text above her head.

The Invincible Girl

Pyrrha Nikos

Lv 42

Jaune walks towards Pyrrha and starts waving his hands through the text. He doesn't touch anything.

Pyrrha looking confused "Jaune, What are you doing?"

Jaune steps back and rubs his eyes. "Hey Pyrrha can you see words above my head?"

Pyrrha still confused concerned in her voice "No, why do you ask?"

"Nothing it's just, I think I need to lay off the video games."

"Well maybe it's your semblance."

"My sembl-wha..."

"Your semblance is the manifestation of your aura. The nature of one's Semblance is a representation of their character.

"Well my semblance is telling me stuff about you."

Pyrrha frowns than raises an eyebrow "Really, what does it say?"

Rubbing back of his head Jaune reads "The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, Lv 42."

"Or, maybe you do need to lay off the video games."

"That would be for the best."

Placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder "Maybe you just need some rest." Pyrrha begins to walk away "Come on the sooner we find the relics the sooner we can rest."

After some time walking growling is heard from the treeline.

Drawing her weapons "Jaune get ready."

Jaune gulps and complies as thirteen Beowolves and an Alpha rushes out of the trees and begin to circle the two..

Pack Hunter

Beowolf

Lv 3-6

Pack Leader

Alpha Beowolf

Lv 13

 _Alright no biggy just some beowolves. Pyrrha's here and she could wipe the floor with them. I'll start with the weak ones and work my way up to the alpha, if it isn't already dead._

A pair of LV 3 Beowolves begin to charge. Jaune raises his shield to meet the Beowolfs claws suprised to see he's holding his ground. Knocking the Beowolf off balance Crocea Mores beheads the Beowolf.

You have obtained 240 EXP.

"Yelp" staring at the window that appeared _I get EXP._

Pyrrha yells from behind "Jaune, are you okay!"

Putting on a reassuring smile turning to look at his partner "Yeah no problem" A frown replacing his smile as he sees the decaying corpse of four Beowolves _well she is LV 42_.

Looking back Jaune is struck by the claw of a LV 4 Beowolf knocking him to the ground. Rolling out of the way of another Beowolf he leaps from the ground and onto the back of the Beowolf that hit him bringing his sword into it's neck.

You have obtained 320 EXP.

Looking up two more Beowolves pounce towards the knight. Bringing his sword up with all the strength he can muster Crocea Mors cuts through the sides of both Beowolves.

You have obtained 240 EXP.

You have obtained 320 EXP.

1 Level Up.

A skill has been created through a special action.

Power Strike (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0% Aura cost: 3.3

Strikes the target with strong force.

15% increase in critical rate

50% increase in attack damage

 _Exp, Levels, wait. If I was able to one shot a Lv 4 Beowolf what level am I? Pyrrha's Lv 42 and I'm nowhere near her but if I can one shot Lv 4s than I have to be what LV 16. I wish I had a way to find out. What's this?_ Grabbing something off the ground _Lien? Did it drop from the Beowolves. It's too neatly bundled to be loose change._ Pocketing the lien _26 lien and 25 cents, did it drop from the Beowolves? I get loot too!_

Stopping Jaune mid thought "So should we get going." Looking back at Pyrrha to see ten decaying Beowolves including the Alpha.

"Yeah, after you." _Okay maybe I can check my Lv on a profile or something. Okay, Profile... Character Sheet. Do I have to say it out loud. Mmmm, I hope she doesn't think I sound weird._ Whispering "Profile... Character Sheet... Status Window."

Status Window

Name: Jaune Arc

Class: The Gamer

Level: 9

HP: 200

HP: Recovery: 5/Min

Aura: 100

Aura Recovery: 1/Min

STR: 17 (+0)

VIT: 16 (+0)

DEX: 8 (+0)

INT: 12 (+0)

WIS: 11 (+0)

LUK: 11 (+0)

Stat Points: 5

Money: 151.25 Lien

 _Lv 9! Only Lv 9! Pyrrha's Lv 42 and I'm only Lv 9._ Sighing internally. _Okay, don't worry Jaune she's some sort of champion that means she's supposed to be strong. Yeah especially with a title like The Invincible Girl. Right now I need to think about my stats. I have really high STR and VIT so maybe I should go for a tank build, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little quicker on my feet just in case we fight something big. It doesn't hurt to be smart in a fight so INT and WIS would be good if I need to take on stronger enemies, and having LUK on your side never hurt anybody. I could always sit on my points and add them to what I need when I need them._

Through contemplation of your options and possible actions you have gained 1 WIS.

Starring at the screen _And I can get them through doing things. What does that mean I can get bump up my speed by exercising._

Through deep thought you have broaden your understanding of The Gamer semblance you have gained 1 INT.

 _What, if it says I've broadened my understanding of The Gamer, does that mean my assumption was right? If so then it would probably be easier to gain points in my lower stats so I should find exercises that can boost my DEX._

Grabbing his partner's attention "Hey Pyrrha how did you learn to move like that."

"I practiced some gymnastics as well as avoidance training." Looking back to see Jaune "Why do you ask?"

Rubbing the back of his head "Just curious. I'm thinking on working on my own agility. You know so I can be a little quicker on my feet."

Stepping closer a small smile on her face. "Well I think it's good you want to improve yourself. When we're done I'll show you some of the workouts I did for my own agility training.

Nodding "Sounds good, and thanks for the help. I could really use it."

Walking away, "It's no problem. If you need help just ask I'll be more than glad to give it to you."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind." _Okay so now that's covered, I guess I'll just save my points. What else can my power do. Do I have a skill list or inventory. Well only one way to find out_. Whispering "Inventory."

A window appears with twenty-four boxes and arrows at the bottom right indicating multiple pages, as well as a section for money. To its right is a picture of Jaune with smaller boxes around his body. All boxes are filled with armor or his weapon except the helmet and ring slots.

Placing his lien into the inventory the number next to money increases. Putting his hand into the box he withdraws 5 lien.

 _I wonder if I can still use this? Well if I can than I would have a good way to transport, well anything. That alone makes this an awesome power, but I also can see everyone's names, how strong they are, and I get an equipment screen. This! Is! Awesome! Alright just one more thing to check_. Whispering "Skills."

An orange box with smaller icons within appear.

Jaune taps the icons.

A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effects.

A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

Never take permanent damage.

Immunity to broken bones.

Immunity to disembowlment.

Immunity to scarring.

Recovery from fatigue 30 Min

Recovery from exhaustion 60 Min

No longer require sleep.

8 hours of sleep increases HP and Aura to full and negates all status effects.

Power Strike (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0% Aura cost: 3.3

Strikes the target with strong force.

15% increase in critical rate

50% increase in attack damage

 _Holy crap my power is broken. I can't lose limbs, break bones, I don't need sleep, eat, drink, and I don't get affected by psychological status effects. What are psychological status effects, things like fear, charm, illusions? Does this mean I can't get scared? No, I was definitely scared during the fight. Then does it mean the fear just won't effect me? Oum this is confusing._

By broadening your understanding of your semblance you have gained 1 INT.

Interrupting Jaune's thoughts "Hey Jaune look a cave." Pyrrha points towards a cave.

Status Window

Name: Jaune Arc

Class: The Gamer

Level: 9

HP: 200

HP: Recovery: 5/Min

Aura: 100

Aura Recovery: 1/Min

STR: 17 (+0)

VIT: 16 (+0)

DEX: 8 (+0)

INT: 14 (+0)

WIS: 12 (+0)

LUK: 11 (+0)

Stat Points: 5

Money: 151.25 Lien


End file.
